


what have you done?

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [14]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, Death, Descriptions of murder, F/F, Murder, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny hated Kylie for ridiculous reasons, but he never thought he’d do anything so horrible
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski/Kendra McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	what have you done?

Kenny thought he was, despite everything, a decent enough person.

He did hate Kylie (for stupid reasons) but he wasn’t violent towards her.

Well....he wasn’t.

It all happened in a blur: Kylie at a safe distance from him on her phone, she got up most likely for the bathroom, as she walked past he pulled her down and quickly overpowered her.

She dropped her phone in the exchange, and he had his hands round her neck in a split second.

She couldn’t fight back, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t get him off.

He killed her, not realising he had gone way too far until she suddenly stopped struggling.

“Oh, shit....”

Kendra would kill him, if Karen didn’t get to him first.

He got up, slowly stepping away from the body but never looking away.

From across the room, Kylie’s phone buzzed repeatedly, texts flying in, all from Kendra.

He actually dared to pick up the phone.

‘Kylie are you ok?’

‘What’s happened?’

‘We’re coming back, I promise’

‘Be safe, I love you’

‘Please be ok’

‘Please’

‘I’m sorry’

‘I love you so much’

‘Please be safe’

.........

“Karen....go to your room,” Kendra had instructed, calmly.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks, she was going to lose it eventually but not in front of her youngest cousin.

“Is she okay?” the brunette was afraid to ask.

“She will be, I....I promise.”

Karen did as she was told, but Kenny didn’t miss the sharp glare she sent his way as she passed.

Then it was just the two of them, plus the body of Kylie.

Kendra wiped her face, even though it was pointless. “I hate you.”

“I’m sorry-“

“That’s not cutting it,” she interrupted, “like I’d probably expect this level of shit from Eric Cartman, not from you. I knew this was a bad idea.....she still wanted to go ahead with it. She trusted you.”

“....Kylie trusted me?”

“For fuck’s sake- yes! God, you’ve been so caught up in hating her you haven’t been able to see the obvious. Kylie actually trusted you, even when I told her it was a bad idea to stay here with no one else around for however long. She’s gonna hate that I was right....”

Oh shit. She’ll come back, she has the curse.

Kendra went over to the couch and pulled the blanket off of it, before going over to the body and throwing the blanket over it.

“.....Are you gonna kill me?” Kenny asked eventually.

“I’m tempted. You’d probably be tortured by River too, since they’re the guardian for her and Kyle-“

Well that’s a real kicker.

“-but I have another way to torture you,” Kendra went on, sitting down on the floor with plenty of distance still between them, “so sit, I’m gonna tell you a story.”

“Really?” Kenny couldn’t believe this was actually happening, but he sat down on the floor anyway.

Kendra had her sleeves pulled up over her hands as she wiped her cheeks again and sniffled. “A few weeks ago, Kylie and I were home alone at the Broflovski’s, and she was trying to help me release some repressed anger.”

This did not sound like a good story.

“And....as a result, I blacked out. I attacked her, I didn’t know it because to me it was anyone else. I...I ended up drowning her in the bathtub the same way you killed her.”

There it is.

Unexpected.

Kenny had to wipe away tears of his own.

“Well....she came back in the middle of the night,” Kendra continued, “and I said how sorry I was and the....the first thing she said was that she forgave me. She. Forgave. Me. I didn’t deserve it, I really didn’t.”

“.....Wow,” Kenny said at last.

The blonde laughed despite herself, nodded, and sniffled. “Yeah....you know you fucked up? Not just here, but with Kyle?”

“It’s my fault for the breakup, I’m an idiot.”

“Of course it’s your fucking fault, it always was,” Kendra rolled her eyes, and got up. “You’re taking care of the body, I’m gonna go sit in my closet and cry.”


End file.
